Like a fairy tail
by litaosouza
Summary: O casal principal é James e Lily, mas nenhum dos outros personagens serão esquecidos. Uma aventura com todos os marotos e seus amigos. Eles pensavam que uma viagem não poderia mudar tanto suas vidas.
1. Prólogo

_**Nota:** A maioria dos personagens usados nessa fic não me pertencem, mas a ideia sim. A história em si é baseado no filme dos "Os Irmãos Grimm" adaptadas em algumas pequenas coisas para a minha história, como, por exemplo, a data de estudo dos alunos. Alguns não estudaram na mesma época que os Marotos, mas eu quero e porque eu quero, vai ser assim. Obrigada. Rsrs. ;)_

* * *

Era uma vez um grupo de amigos que resolveu participar da ideia nada normal de férias proposta pelo diretor da escola onde estudavam. A diferença era que eles não eram amigos comuns. Eram bruxos. Cada um segurando seu pedaço de madeira e podendo fazer coisas explodirem e estudavam em uma escola especializada para isso com um diretor que sempre queria inovar no ensino de seus alunos, ainda mais quando a tal guerra estourou tanto no mundo bruxo quanto no mundo trouxa. Não era oficial, mas já se podiam ouvir os murmúrios por todos os cantos falando sobre tal ato. Mestiços estavam sendo torturados e aniquilados por todos os cantos por um tipo de seita que se autodenominava Comensais da Morte comandada por alguém que não tinha o menor amor por si próprio.

Em seu sexto ano de escola James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Lily Evans, Marlene McKinnon, Emmeline Vance e Dorcas Meadowes eram poucos dos alunos que ainda se arriscavam em ir para a viagem e para a escola. Tudo tinha que parecer o mais normal possível. O tema escolhido pelo professor de História da Magia foi a união entre bruxos e trouxas. Iriam visitar um local perdido na Grã-Bretanha no qual essas duas espécies vivam em perfeita harmonia. Mas nada nunca é simples para o quarteto confusão. Até com a harmonia que levou eras para ser construída prometia ser abalada pela chegada do grupo de alunos de Hogwarts ao pequeno vilarejo numa média de cinqüenta adolescentes no máximo.

Ninguém tinha falado sobre a praga que rondava o vilarejo, muito menos as coisas estranhas que começaram a ocorrer poucos dias antes deles resolverem ir naquela viagem que, agora, tornava-se estúpida. Se tivessem dito tantas outras coisas para eles, talvez, a vida de James Potter ainda poderia ser salva e eles não estariam naquela situação assustadora. O corpo do maroto de óculos estava no chão, a barriga ensangüentada, o rosto pálido assim como todo o resto de sua pele. Seus lábios já não tinham mais cor, sua respiração mal podia ser ouvida, assim como seu coração quase mais não batia.

Uma Lily Evans, desesperada, estava ajoelhada ao lado do corpo de seu maroto mais odiado. Alguém que ela tinha aprendido a ver com outros olhos naquela viagem, mas nem isso ela poderia dizer a ele. Que daria uma chance. Que iria sair com ele, somente para ver aquele sorriso bobo em seus lábios. Remus se encontrava ajoelhado do outro lado do corpo do amigo, os olhos tão brilhantes como os de Sirius que estava em pé entre Marlene e Dorcas, passando as mãos nervosamente pelo cabelo. Remus Lupin tentava estancar o sangue que não parava de escorrer da barriga do amigo com as mãos, sem nenhum sucesso. O choro agoniado de Dorcas Meadowes foi abafado por um abraço carinhoso de Emmeline Vance, que não estava tão diferente da situação chorosa. Marlene McKinnon, em um ímpeto, se virou e escondeu o rosto no peitoral de Sirius, buscando um refúgio para as lágrimas que escapavam insistentes por seus olhos.

O culpado daquilo se encontrava atrás de Lily, tão martirizado quanto eles por aquilo, afinal, o sangue de James estava em suas mãos. Amos Diggory era um jovem lufano, capitão do time de Quadribol de sua casa e achava ter uma paixão por Lily Evans. Podia notar, claramente, o quanto a ruiva amava o maroto simplesmente pelo tom agonizante de sua voz chamando por James, pedindo para que ele acordasse enquanto segurava o rosto frio do maroto.

–Eu... Lilz... Eu... Ele pediu. Ele me pediu para fazer isso. – Tentando arrumar uma desculpas e recebendo olhares mortais de Remus Lupin e Sirius Black, Amos tentou se aproximar de Evans enquanto falava, inclinando o corpo para frente, tocando os ombros dela com as mãos trêmulas e sujas de vermelho. De sangue.

–Tira as mãos de mim! – Foi a resposta que ele obteve entre dentes e furiosa da garota. Ela balançou os ombros, se virando e ficando de pé em um movimento tão rápido que chegou a assustar Remus. –Você o matou! Você... Você o matou... – Ela repetiu tão perdida em pensamentos que parecia que só agora entendia o que tinha acontecido. James estava morrendo e ela não podia fazer nada para mudar isso. Teria que conviver com a perda e parecia inaceitável para ela.

Se soubessem a verdade antes, se não tivessem sido enganados por uma lenda, aquilo tudo não teria acontecido. Ficar em casa também teria sido uma ótima opção. Cama quente, pipoca, um filme romântico, nada daquilo precisava ser real. Mas a voz de Remus avisando que precisavam levar James de volta para o vilarejo e buscar ajuda, fez com que aquele pesadelo tomasse o seu lugar na realidade. Um conto de fadas que não acabou como era para ter acabado... Será?


	2. A Lenda

_Eu sei que ta pequeno, mas é só pra dar um pontapé na história. O resto eu to escrevendo, mas o trabalho anda me consumindo e eu queria postar algo o mais rápido possível. Prometo que logo continuo. Beijos._

* * *

**_CAPÍTULO I_**  
**_A LENDA_**

O clima frio daquela manhã fez com que todos se encolhessem embaixo de suas cobertas, tentando fugir de seus deveres e conseguir alguns poucos minutos de sono a mais. A calma com a qual o vento balançava as folhas esverdeadas das árvores que formavam a densa floresta era tão gelado que fez a pequena menina se encolher dentro de sua capa. Os curtos passos pelas ruas de terra que rodeavam todo o vilarejo só terminavam em dois pontos: na plataforma de trem ou na floresta.

Com apenas dez anos, a pequena menina loira de olhos azuis, cachos tão perfeitos e bochechas rosadas, vestindo uma roupa branca com babados e detalhes em um tom marrom claro juntamente com a capa vermelha e o capuz que cobria a cabeça, deixando a franja loira em contraste com a pele pálida e os olhos azuis, seu semblante lembrava bastante uma personagem de contos infantis trouxas.

Tudo que ela queria eram frutas frescas para sua mãe começar a preparar as tortas para vender em sua padaria no centro do vilarejo. Algo que, há pouco tempo, era bastante seguro. Cantarolando uma música ensinada por sua mãe, a menina adentrou na floresta, na parte menos densa, procurando pela macieira que ficava por ali perto, como sempre estava. Seus olhos cor do céu rodeavam todo o lugar e um arrepio subiu pela espinha da criança, a sensação de que algo estava errado.

A cesta estava segura em sua mão e ela puxou o objeto para mais perto de seu corpo, os lábios rosados tremendo por medo. Era só uma criança. Temerosa, ela avançou mais alguns passos, querendo procurar o recheio da delícia de sua mãe, agradá-la e voltar para as suas bonecas espalhadas pelo chão de madeira de seu quarto. O lugar estava diferente do que ela conhecia, parecia que as árvores tinham trocado de espaço umas com as outras para criar um labirinto sem fim. Infelizmente, ela não percebia a armadilha que era formada.

Apavorada, a doce criança deu as costas para a densa floresta e caminhou em direção a saída dali, pelo menos da onde ela lembrava de ter vindo, mas ela tinha sumido. As enormes árvores tampavam a claridade vinda do sol e ainda por cima causava uma sensação de estar sendo sufocada. Era como se toda aquela madeira se inclinasse perante ela, querendo lhe tocar com seus galhos finos e perigosos. Dar as costas para o que a apavorava tinha sido burrice. O chão coberto por folhas verdes e grossas raízes se moveu tão sorrateiramente que a criança loira foi pega de surpresa ao sentir algo duro envolvendo sua canela fina. Olhou para o chão, a raiz enrolada ali, rasgando a sua meia branca por culpa dos espinhos e do estado precário dos galhos quebrados.

Um leve puxão foi o suficiente para derrubá-la de bruços no chão, causando uma dor e uma falta de ar após a queda. Os olhos brilhavam com as lágrimas que começaram a cair grossas por seu rosto delicado, o soluço preso em sua garganta. Virou a cabeça rapidamente por cima do ombro, apoiando as mãos no chão, tentando ver o que fazia aquilo com ela. Não tinha ninguém.

A mancha escura que muito se parecia com um buraco na parte baixa do tronco da árvore se assemelhava com uma boca que se abria prestes a engolir o seu alimento. A respiração dela estava descompassada e, se preparando para gritar, virou o rosto para frente, enchendo seus pequenos pulmões de ar, mas antes que qualquer som pudesse sair pela sua garganta, algo passou por sua bochecha, encaixando perfeitamente entre seus dentes, amordaçando. Mais das raízes adquiriam vida própria e impedindo que o pedido de socorro fosse feito. Com rapidez, ela foi puxada para a fenda na base do tronco da árvore, sumindo, só deixando perdido por cima da terra e das folhas secas a cesta vazia.

Nesse mesmo tempo, as árvores pareceram se mover novamente, abrindo espaço, liberando o caminho para a orla da floresta, o sol passando por entre seus galhos e seus topos, iluminando aquele local. Era como se nada tivesse acontecido naquela bela e fria manhã.

Dias haviam se passado e a menina não havia sido encontrada. Buscas foram feitas pelas redondezas, a maioria não se atreveu a pisar na floresta encantada. Diziam que era assombrada e acabou se espalhando feito estopim pelas casas, bares e lojas. As pessoas só falavam sobre isso pelas ruas. Ninguém mais chegava perto das árvores que assobiavam com os ventos fortes quando passavam entre seus galhos e folhas.

O feno que eles recolhiam dos gramados a oeste, agora eram usados para formar uma proteção entre o vilarejo e a floresta. Era o limite que se podia alcançar. Nos limites da cidade, havia uma torre construída as pressas de madeira e pedras, onde um homem vigiava para garantir a segurança.

A história que se ouvia era que a floresta havia sido construída em cima da terra onde feijões mágicos haviam sido jogados no chão, se erguendo ao céu até a terra dos gigantes. Agora, a floresta que cresceu seu sua área tinha ganho vida e estava pronta para se vingar dos moradores que destruíram a ligação entre o céu e a terra. Claro que a história era constituída de mais detalhes e invenções. Galinha de ovos de ouro, gigantes, um herói humilde e um pé de feijão gigante.

Felizmente, após aquele dia, nunca mais houve um ataque. Até agora.


	3. Todos a bordo

**CAPÍTULO II**

_**TODOS A BORDO**_

-Se demorarem mais um minuto nenhum dos quatros vão para essa viagem! – A voz de Dorea subiu as escadas em um tom nervoso, fazendo com que os jovens saíssem desesperados de dentro do quarto.

O primeiro foi James Potter. O cabelo bagunçado, ajeitando o casaco preto por cima da camisa verde escura. O rapaz colocou o par de óculos no rosto, ajeitando no nariz, bagunçando o cabelo com a mão, como sempre acontecia. Logo depois foi a vez de Sirius Black irromper na cozinha atrás de seu melhor amigo. A camisa social azul escura aberta, somente com um dos botões do meio fechado, a calça e o tênis preto davam um ar rebelde ao jovem, sem contar na jaqueta de couro escura e o cabelo comprido, na altura do queixo.

Praticamente juntos vieram Remus Lupin e Peter Pettigrew. O monitor do sexto-ano da Grifinória veio vestido com uma camisa de manga comprida cor mostarda, uma calça clara e tênis, o cabelo cor de areia na altura do começo da orelha e os olhos âmbar. Peter vestia uma camisa social branca, um suéter marrom, calça e tênis, o cabelo na altura da testa, bem arrumado e penteado. Todos estavam ali.

James terminou vestir o braço no casaco, pegando algumas torradas do prato no centro da mesa. Sirius bebia em largos goles o suco de laranja que havia colocado em um copo. Remus pegou uma maçã e se satisfez com isso, já Peter pegou o máximo de comida que conseguiu, enfiando no bolso e na boca, como um rato esfomeado.

Certas coisas simplesmente não mudam. Era a mesma correria quando os garotos tinham que voltar para Hogwarts. James e Sirius terminavam de se ajeitar e engoliam tudo que era comestível e estava espalhado pela mesa. Remus estava bastante contente com sua fruta e Peter tinha coisas embaladas no bolso o suficiente para alimentá-lo a viagem inteira.

-Devagar. Não quero ninguém engasgado. – Comentou Dorea Potter. Uma senhora baixa, um pouco rechonchuda, os cabelos negros e olhos castanhos esverdeados como os do filho.

A mulher bagunçou o cabelo de sua prole, logo indo em direção a Sirius, seu filho emprestado, ajeitando a gola da camisa do rapaz. Depois de engolir a terceira torrada com geléia e terminar o segundo copo de suco de laranja, James pegou um guardanapo de cima da mesa e limpou a boca, levantando da cadeira e erguendo os braços como de maneira vitoriosa.

-Ganhei! – Riu alto, com um sorriso cínico para o amigo de cabelos compridos, que começava a diminuir o ritmo com o qual se alimentava.

Sirius sorriu, engolindo o enorme pedaço que tinha na boca, começando a mastigar o último pedaço devagar, sorvendo um pouco mais do suco que tinha em seu pequeno copo. Remus e Peter observavam sorridentes os dois amigos competindo perto de Dorea, que se encontrava na sala e verificava as malas dos adolescentes para conferir se estava tudo certo. Entre a sala e a cozinha, existia um enorme portal. De maneira que James, mesmo quando pequeno, era vistoriado pelo pai -quando estava vivo- sentado no sofá lendo o Profeta para comer toda a comida em seu prato. Remus aproveitou para dar uma segunda conferida se tudo estava do jeito que tinha planejado.

-Foi sorte. Você está acostumado com isso todos os dias. – Comentou o rebelde, fazendo com que James revirasse os olhos por trás das lentes transparentes, afinal, comer mais rápido não era uma questão de sorte e nunca seria.

Enquanto conversavam com a mãe de James, Sirius terminava de comer a sua torrada. O pai de James tinha morrido quando o rapaz havia acabado de completar quinze anos com Síndrome Dragoniana Arcana. Os medibruxos falaram que era uma doença rara, mas fatal. Uma doença bruxa. Desde então James morava somente com a mãe, uma mulher de idade já bem avançada.

-Está tudo certo, meu filho? Deixou a vassoura lá em cima? – Com um aceno da cabeça, James respondeu a pergunta de sua mãe. Dumbledore tinha deixado claro que magia e certos objetos mágicos, como a vassoura, deveriam ser evitados.

Magia só em caso extremo e ainda assim com risco de serem expulsos de Hogwarts, afinal, ainda eram menores de idade e não podiam usar magia fora da escola aos seus dezesseis anos. Mesmo que quisesse, a mala que o garoto de óculos levava era ligeiramente pequena para caber uma vassoura. James tinha uma mala preta não muito grande, assim como todos os seus amigos, cada uma delas com o nome dos rapazes bordados em cores diferentes na lateral. James estava bordado em verde, Sirius em azul, Remus em cinza e Peter em mostarda.

-Estamos prontos, mãe! – Disse um James animado, pegando a mala do chão, assim como todos os seus amigos.

Saíram de dentro da casa em direção a calçada, a Senhora Potter já com a varinha em mãos. Estendeu a mesma em direção a rua com a mão direita, dando uma leve balançada. Como que em um passe de mágica, um borrão roxo dobrou a esquina em alta velocidade e em pouco tempo parou em frente aos garotos, tomando a forma de um ônibus. Com pouco tempo eu quis dizer menos de um segundo. O condutor abriu a porta para os garotos e Peter suspirou.

-Não se preocupem. Eu fiz ele tomar o remédio contra enjôo antes de sair de casa. – Comentou Lupin, sorrindo e fazendo os outros dois marotos rirem.

Peter se encolheu um pouco e recebeu um afago carinhoso de Dorea. Peter não se dava muito bem com viagens no geral, ainda mais quando se tratava do noitibus andante e sua velocidade surpreendente, sem contar as magias usava para poder passar por certos espaços apertados. Aquilo poderia ser enjoativo para pessoas não acostumadas. Peter só parou de enjoar nas viagens para Hogwarts em seu terceiro ano, quando Sirius escondeu todos os doces de sua vista e o menino passou o caminho procurando por todos os cantos. No final, estavam escondidos enrolados em suas cuecas na mala - e ele comeu assim que abriu o baú no dormitório da Grifinória.

* * *

-Chega! Não cabe mais nada aí dentro! – Exclamou Dorcas pela terceira vez, segurando a mão de Marlene, tentando arrancar a amiga de cima da mala que se encontrava na cama.

A mais baixa do grupo, com o cabelo castanho claro ondulado e olhos da mesma cor, falhou em convencer a amiga que não cabia mais um par de sapatos naquela enorme mala preta. Em cima da mala, sentada, estava a mais bonita do grupo, segundo metade de Hogwarts. Marlenne McKinnon com os cabelos castanhos e brilhantes olhos pretos, pele macia e clara, estava com uma calça apertada, bota cano longo de salto, uma camisa de manga comprida preta com gola alta.

Do outro lado do quarto, em uma segunda cama, Emmeline Vance perguntava para Lily Evans, sua amiga ruiva de olhos incrivelmente verdes, se ela deveria levar roupas de frio ou mais confortáveis.

-Ahn... Melhor colocar um pouco dos dois. Vai com uma roupa fresca e um casaco, assim, qualquer coisa é só tirar o casaco. – Deu de ombros, terminando de arrumar a sua mala.

A ruiva vestia uma calça escura, uma sandália de salto baixo preta, camisa social branca bem justa ao corpo e um colete preto, combinando com o rabo de cavalo no alto de sua cabeça com a franja na diagonal caindo pelo seu rosto.

-Você é um gênio! – Comentou Emmeline, levantando da cama ainda enrolada na toalha, dando um beijo demorado na bochecha da amiga, que somente riu da forma de agradecimento.

Finalmente, Dorcas tinha conseguido tirar Marlene de cima da mala, que parecia que iria explodir a qualquer momento. A baixinha vestia um tomara que caia estampado com flores, uma calça escura e uma sapatilha preta, para completar o conjunto, a mais estourada de todas tinha um casaco de lã branco por cima dos ombros.

-Só falta a Emme. – Comentou Lily, levantando da cama com a sua pequena mala avermelhada, deixando ao lado da mala de Dorcas, do mesmo tamanho da sua, só de cor rosa.

Não levou nem dez minutos para Emmeline sair de dentro do banheiro com uma bata branca quase transparente, uma calça escura bem justa ao corpo e uma bota preta de cano curto com salto alto. Ela colocou um sobretudo nas costas, vestindo e fechando bem no meio, ajeitando a gola, deixando o decote a vista para todos. O cabelo aloirado caía perfeitamente por seu rosto e terminavam um pouco abaixo dos ombros. A pouca maquiagem ressaltavam mais seus olhos azuis o que tornava Emmeline linda.

-Nossa. – Falaram as três em uníssono para a amiga que terminava de amarrar o cinto do sobretudo. Emmeline ergueu o rosto meio assustada, olhando para os rostos paralisados de Lily, Dorcas e Marlene. A loira piscou os olhos várias vezes, franzindo o cenho e fazendo uma careta, passando a mão delicadamente pelo cabelo.

-Exagerei? – Todas elas riram quase que simultaneamente.

Lily era a estudiosa, mas nem por isso deixava de ser popular, mas nem ela sabia o porquê disso. Tinha vários admiradores, sem contar a lista enorme de meninos que sempre a chamavam para sair. Seu caso mais recente tinha sido Amos Diggory, com quem ela terminou em menos de um mês de namoro depois que o capitão do time da Lufa-Lufa começou a falar pessimamente de James para ela, sem contar que Potter mal lhe dirigiu a palavra nesse mês.

Marlene era do tipo com mais atitude, que sempre queria algo e conseguia o que quer que fosse. Dorcas era a baixinha mais explosiva e com a mão mais pesada que toda Hogwarts já tinha visto e Emmeline era a beleza personificada. Era impossível achar uma garota mais bela do que a arrasa corações de Hogwarts, a menina Vance.

Após todas estarem prontas, foi a vez delas descerem para a sala de estar da casa dos McKinnon. A família de Marlene era completamente diferente da sua, pensou Evans. Lily estava tão acostumada com sua mãe, seu pai e sua irmã ossuda e invejosa, sem magia e qualquer atributo interessante, que ver aquelas duas crianças correndo, uma mulher magra e alta correndo atrás delas e um senhor calmo sentado em sua poltrona lendo o Profeta Diário se fazia estranhamente engraçada para ela. A ruiva riu, arqueando as sobrancelhas quando Josh e Drake se esconderam atrás de suas pernas. Eles eram gêmeos, cabelos pretos curtos e arrepiados, olhos negros e corpo roliço. Eram as coisas mais lindas do mundo.

-Não quero tomar banho! – Disse Josh franzindo o cenho e tentando fazer uma careta de malvado, acompanhando do irmão gêmeo.

Eles eram extremamente agradáveis e comestíveis, se canibalismo fosse permitido. Como irmã mais velha e sem qualquer tipo de paciência para aqueles dois, Marlene pegou Drake pela orelha, puxando o irmão de maneira nada delicada em direção a sua mãe, que segurou o pulso do menino. Josh ainda tentou fugir, mas Marlene era ágil e estava acostumada com eles, pegando o pequeno irmão pela borda da cueca e o erguendo facilmente nos braços, levando o garoto em direção a mãe, deixando que a mulher segurasse o pulso do outro gêmeo.

-Pronto! Podemos ir, agora?! – Kyle McKinnon, pai de Marlene, levantou do sofá onde estava sentado, dobrando o jornal e tirando o cachimbo que soltava bolhas de sabão de uma das extremidades. Um artefato trouxa.

A casa de Marlene era uma mistura de coisas trouxas com bruxas. Seu pai era um adorador das coisas simples. Com um simples sinal da cabeça, ele indicou a porta da casa para as garotas carregarem as suas malas para fora. Helen McKinnon segurando os dois filhos pelos pulsos foi até a porta para se despedir das meninas que terminavam de guardar as malas no porta-malas e entravam no carro. Elas só tiveram tempo de acenar para a mãe de Marlene, mas foi tempo o suficiente para a mulher se descuidar e os dois meninos correrem para dentro da casa, fugindo do banho, arrancando risadas das garotas e de seu pai.

* * *

O trem corria pelos trilhos velozmente, enquanto os alunos caminhavam pelos corredores, ou estavam dentro de suas cabines conversando, ou caçando a moça com o carrinho de doces. A gargalhada pôde ser ouvida do lado de fora da cabine de número 4.

Do lado de dentro, uma Emmeline estava curvada com o braço na barriga, rindo descontroladamente. Ao seu lado, Marlene tentava conter a risada, mas era impossível. Dorcas preferiu morder um pedaço da sua varinha de açúcar, trancando os dentes, mas ainda assim os cantos de sua boca formavam um sorriso que chegava a ser doentio. A única que não esboçava um ar de bom humor era Lily. Sirius costumava dizer que a ruiva havia nascido sem ele.

-Eu não estou vendo graça alguma! - Retrucou Lily, cruzando os braços em nervosismo, as bochechas vermelhas e virou o rosto, tentando transparecer o quanto a atitude das amigas estava incomodando.

-Até mesmo você tem que admitir que foi hilário! - Comentou Marlene limpando a lágrima que escorria pelo canto do olho direito.

Lily arfou, preferindo continuar a encarar a porta do que as amigas. A ruiva mordia o canto do lábio para abafar a risada, afinal, não podia se deixar levar pelas brincadeiras dos marotos, ainda mais aquela que havia custado a visita de seu melhor amigo ao vilarejo.

Snape era um Sonserino tímido, quieto e confiável - na descrição de Lily. Para os marotos, ele não passava de mais um sabe tudo que não tinha função que não fosse ser caçoado na frente de todos. Até mesmo Remus admitiu que havia sido exagero deles, mesmo que tivesse sido engraçado.

Ranhoso -como tinha sido apelidado - estava agora sendo socorrido pelos bombeiros da estação de trem trouxa. A confusão toda tinha sido armada quando os marotos avistaram Severus Snape adentrando no banheiro antes de chegar perto da plataforma nove e três quartos.

James sorriu malevolamente quando viu Ranhoso entrar no banheiro sem as malas e desacompanhado. No mesmo instante, cutucou Sirius nas costelas com o cotovelo, apontando com a cabeça para o atrapalhado menino de nariz curvado. Recebeu um aceno em concordância e lá se foram os dois, deixando Peter e Remus ocupando Dorea com os avisos sobre a visita e apontando os alunos para que ela soubesse um pouco mais sobre o ambiente.

Assim que entraram, James e Sirius verificaram todas as portas dos toalete até se certificarem que só teriam eles ali dentro. Era um sinal divino de que eles podiam aprontar, pelo menos foi assim que Sirius contou após a pegadinha. O moreno de óculos retirou de dentro do bolso três pequenas bolinhas vermelhas salpicadas com algo parecido com granulado colorido, mas no formato redondo.

Sirius foi o responsável por subir no tampo do vaso ao lado da cabine na qual Ranhoso estava e fez uma careta com a cena. Não havia sido pior porque Severus já estava em pé, subindo as calças, com a cueca samba canção com bolinhas verdes vestida. Prendendo o riso, Sirius lançou as bolinhas no vaso e pulou para o chão, gesticulando para que o amigo saísse correndo do banheiro.

Não demorou muito e a comoção foi direcionada para o banheiro, tanto trouxa quanto mágica. A água no vaso começará a borbulhar antes de explodir com porcelana e tudo, expulsando o Sonserino de dentro da cabine, batendo com a testa na parede, enquanto a água subia em um jato forte e molhava todo o banheiro.

Snape saiu acompanhado por vários trouxas, um pequeno corte acima da sobrancelha. Seu rosto escorrida uma água rosada por culpa do sangue e os marotos prenderam a risada para que a Senhora Potter não percebesse o que acontecia. Ela comentou o quanto Severus tinha falta de sorte e saiu andando, com os marotos em seu encalço, enquanto Sirius e James se cumprimentavam com um soquinho de leve.

-... E foi assim que Snape acabou indo parar na enfermaria da estação e não veio. - Terminou Emmeline de explicar pela segunda vez, voltando a gargalhar. As meninas acompanharam a risada da amiga, até mesmo Lily sentiu as bochechas doerem por segurar o riso, um som parecido com um ronronar preso em sua garganta.

-E você? Decidiu o que fazer? - Dorcas perguntou para Lily, carregando toda a atenção e o silêncio com aquela simples pergunta.

-Estamos falando sobre meu assunto preferido? - Marlene esfregou as mãos em entusiasmo, olhando para as amigas com um ar tão maníaco quanto uma lunática.

-Nosso casal preferido. James e Lily. - Respondeu Emmeline, batendo palmas excitada com aquele assunto. Todo aquele alvoroço só serviu para causar um rubor tão intenso na ruiva que suas bochechas alcançaram o tom mais vermelho de seu cabelo.

Já fazia algum tempo desde que James e Lily se tornaram uma ideia real de casal. Não que nunca tivesse sido na mente da maior parte dos alunos, mas finalmente tinha a chance de dar certo pelo fato da ruiva estar prestes a dar finalmente uma chance. Lily tomou coragem e virou o rosto avermelhado para as amigas, um sorriso doce e tímido firme em seus lábios rosados.

-Podemos dizer que se ele me pedir para sair com ele mais uma vez… - Ela cortou a frase no meio, deixando um mistério no ar, fazendo as amigas inclinarem os corpos para frente, esperando ansiosamente pelo resto.

(Lily ainda se lembrava como se fosse ontem. A coruja marrom com duas manchas pretas ao redor dos olhos castanhos bicou sua janela insistentemente. Levantou com susto de sua cama, largando o grosso livro que lia de cabeça para baixo, correndo em seus pijamas até a janela. Franziu as sobrancelhas reconhecendo Barf, a coruja de James Potter.

Destrancou a janela com um clique, dando espaço para a coruja pular do batente para sua mesinha de estudo, se bicando para se limpar. Reparou em algo enrolado na pata do animal e retirou, recebendo algumas bicadas no dedão em forma de carinho. Abriu uma das gavetas da mesinha, pegando um biscoito redondo e entregando para o animal, que ficou ali mesmo se deliciando com o doce. Desenrolou o papel com todo cuidado e as sobrancelhas ergueram em surpresa com o que estava lendo. Fazia apenas dois dias que havia ocorrido o término com Amos e ninguém além das amigas sabia.

-Fofoqueiras. - Murmurou, mas não conteve um sorriso pequeno. Mordeu o canto do lábio inferior, se jogando na cama sem se importar com o livro que caiu com baque no chão, assustando a coruja.

O namoro com o monitor da Lufa-Lufa durou apenas um mês. Amos já havia tentado várias investidas sem qualquer sucesso até que a ruiva, finalmente, cedeu a insistência do rapaz. Lembrava de Marlene e Dorcas nervosas gritando que ela nunca tinha dado uma chance a insistência de James, enquanto Emmeline mostrava sua decepção balançando a cabeça e estalando a língua no céu da boca em um barulho irritante.

Com o tempo, ele começou a soltar piadas sem graça - na visão dela - sobre James e seus amigos, sem contar que vivia ameaçando os marotos com detenções e falando mal deles. Para piorar, James passou a ignorá-la. Passava por ela sem sequer uma troca de olhares- que eram comuns entre os dois- ou não lhe dirigia a palavra. Evitava até mesmo de falar com as meninas se ela estivesse junto. E foi assim que ela começou a se sentir diferente, com certa saudade dele -algo que resistiu muito para admitir.

Então, terminou com o Lufano durante as férias com uma carta simples, dizendo que não estava pronta para assumir um relacionamento se não amasse realmente a pessoa. Amos era um bom rapaz, estudioso e elegante, mas ela não sentia como se fosse certo. Ele respondeu com uma carta de amor, mas disse que entendia e esperava que ela fosse feliz. Naquele mesmo dia, mandou cartas iguais para todas as amigas contando o ocorrido. E ali estava a mensagem de James perguntando se ela estava bem com o término. Uma corrente de disse-me-disse que ela sabia que resultaria nisso.

Ela segurou o papel contra o peito, sorrindo, feliz por ele ter procurado por ela. Trocaram cartas e mais cartas durante as férias, e ela notou como ele era diferente quando não tinha que ser um dos marotos, quando não tinha que mostrar o quão impenetrável ele era. Um garoto atencioso, engraçado, inteligente, esperto e, acima de tudo, amigo.)

-Eu aceito! - Disse por fim, corando mais ainda com a reação das amigas. As três ficaram com as bocas abertas, os olhos arregalados. Iria dar uma chance para o Potter e esperava que ele aproveitasse bem.

-Por Merlin… - Marlene finalmente quebrou o silêncio, mas Emmeline foi mais elétrica, batendo palmas freneticamente e soltando um gritinho agudo.

-Não acredito! - Dorcas sorriu, balançando as mãos no ar como uma criança.

-Por favor, não comentem nada. Eu deixei indiretas, vamos ver se ele entende. - Cruzou os braços, acenando com a cabeça.

Marlene chegou a abrir a boca para falar algo, mas uma leve batida na porta fez as quatro se calarem. Emmeline arqueou as sobrancelhas, erguendo o corpo e abrindo a porta, já que era a que estava mais perto. Sua expressão de surpresa não foi contida, nem as das amigas, ao ver Amos ali com o cabelo penteado e olhos cor de âmbar brilhando.

-Podemos conversar, Lily? - Perguntando manso. A ruiva acenou com a cabeça e nenhuma das outras meninas pareceu que iria dar espaço aos dois. -A sós. - Ele emendou.

Emmeline, Dorcas e Marlene olharam para Lily, como se esperassem uma decisão dela se deveriam sair ou ficar. Por um instante, algo soou no fundo da mente da ruiva, como um aviso de que algo ruim iria acontecer. Fechou os punhos nervosamente e percebendo a reação da monitora, Dorcas se levantou do banco, cruzando os braços, invocada.

-O que quer que tenha a dizer para ela, pode dizer na nossa frente. - A baixinha bateu o pé no chão. Era óbvio que ela não gostava de Amos. Na verdade, qualquer um que falasse mal de seus amigos, era alguém desprezado por ela.

-É sobre James. - Ele mal teve tempo de terminar de falar. Marlene e Lily levantaram em um salto e agora ele se sentia a ponto de ser atropelado pelas quatro. Quando eram duas, ele estava seguro. Com as quatro, ele se sentiu bastante ameaçado psicologicamente e fisicamente.

-O que aconteceu com ele? - Lily perguntou desesperada, tomando a frente das amigas.

-Foi algo sério? - Dorcas emparelhou com a ruiva, e a cabine começou a ficar apertada demais para elas que se amontoavam na porta.

-Não, não, não. - Disse rápido, temendo por sua vida. -É particular, Lily. Por favor. - Pediu com o cenho franzido e a ruiva não viu o porquê de negar isso a ele. Ela suspirou em sinal de rendimento e acenou com a cabeça.

-Meninas, por favor. Dêem-nos licença. - Pediu, recuando alguns passos para que elas tivessem espaço para se retirar.

-Mantenha as mãos longe dela. - Disse Dorcas, a última a sair da cabine, impulsionando o corpo para frente, como se fosse se jogar em cima de Amos. Ele deu um salto para trás com os olhos arregalados enquanto a mais baixa saía andando. Lily riu baixo, segurando uma risada com aquela cena.

-Belo cão de guarda. - Ele brincou, entrando na cabine e fechando a porta atrás de si.

-Eu teria cuidado, se fosse você. - Lily voltou a se sentar no banco, cruzando as pernas de maneira tensa. Sentia um desconforto no fundo do estômago. Desde que haviam terminado os dois não tinham trocado uma palavra. Sentia-se envergonhada por tudo, mas sabia que tinha feito uma ótima escolha.

-Gosto do perigo. - Amos se sentou de frente para ela, apoiando os braços nas coxas, inclinando o corpo para frente.

-O que houve com James? - Direta, ela queria saber logo sobre o que se tratava. Sua mente não parava de borbulhar com possibilidades do que tinha acontecido com o maroto. Desde Sonserinos jogando o menino para fora do trem até o fato dele estar se agarrando com alguma outrazinha qualquer pelas cabines. O pensamento a fez trincar os dentes de raiva. Reconhecia como ciúme, mas preferiu deixar que seu corpo inteiro registrasse como o fato de não gostar de cafajestes.

-Você lembra o que McGonagall disse sobre quebra de regras na viagem? - Manteve um sorriso tão cheio de veneno no rosto que Lily podia jurar que viu uma gota escorrendo pelo canto dos lábios do Lufano.

Ela lembrava. Antes de embarcarem no trem, ainda na plataforma, foi lembrado que o uso de magia seria proibido. Não só isso como sair da cama após o horário, qualquer tipo de brincadeira que resultasse em pôr em risco a vida de qualquer coisa viva, desrespeitar os monitores e os professores, entre outras.

-Claro que lembro. - Respondeu como uma bela aluna exemplar, seus braços cruzados na altura dos pequenos seios.

-Não sei se viu, mas… a professora McGonagall pediu para conversar com Black, Potter e Pettigrew.

-Sim, eu notei isso. - Respondeu prontamente, mas precisou de alguns segundos para sua memória funcionar. Lembrava de Dorcas estar comentando algo, mas não conseguia prestar atenção. Parada em um canto da plataforma, ela olhava James com o canto dos olhos, um sorriso tímido no rosto. Ele retribuiu o olhar e o sorriso por pouco tempo, logo a professora estava chamando os três para uma conversa, deixando Lupin com Frank Longbottom, Alice Noir, Amelia Bones e Edgar Bones.

-Sabe sobre o que falavam? - Perguntou, mas seu tom não parecia de quem estava curioso por uma resposta, mas sim de quem iria responder para ela. A ruiva deu com os ombros, como se não se importasse com aquilo. Mas no fundo, sua curiosidade arranhava seus sentidos. -McGonagall garantiu que mais uma que eles aprontassem… Seria a expulsão deles. Mas sabe que Black e Pettigrew nunca importaram para mim. - Ele se levantou com as mãos nos bolsos da calça cáqui, um olhar malévolo tão conhecido dos Sonserinos.

-O que… Exatamente você quer dizer com isso? - Com as sobrancelhas bem juntas, ela se ergueu do banco, os braços ainda mais apertados contra si, como se esperasse um abraço para consolá-la. Ela sabia o que ele estava dizendo e seu pâncreas torceu com a ideia. Ele não podia fazer isso.

-Se você não resolver, sem pressão, claro, voltar para mim… Eu posso fazer algumas denuncias sobre James Potter. - E ele tinha feito. Foi como um chute nas partes íntimas, caso a ruiva tivesse saco. Sentiu nojo, um embrulho no estômago. Sem acreditar, soltou uma risada irônica, balançando a cabeça.

-Professora Minerva nunca acreditaria em você. Eu e Remus negaríamos tudo. - Cerrou os olhos em desprezo, o sangue fervendo em suas veias, as bochechas vermelhas como tomate.

-Os monitores da Lufa-Lufa e os da Sonserina discordam. Em quem será que ela iria acreditar? Nos amigos deles ou em quatro pessoas que não ganhariam nada com isso? - Ele ergueu as mãos, o sorriso com dentes certos brilhando no rosto. Lily sentiu uma vontade enorme de entortar todos eles.

-Por céus, eles não fariam isso. - Tentou desesperadamente se agarrar a alguma coisa, ou pelo menos ganhar um tempo até que pudesse achar uma saída daquela situação.

-Sarah viu James entrando no banheiro, veio me contar e avisar que tínhamos que dizer à McGonagall. Eu pedi seu silêncio.

Lily não lembrava muito de Sarah Millan. Era uma menina baixa, carrancuda, que vivia atrás de Amos querendo um pouco de atenção. Lembrava sempre de Peter quando olhava a morena com o rosto repleto de espinhas e dentes tortos. Sempre achou que eles formariam um casal agradável.

-Quanto aos monitores da Sonserina… Eles não precisam de motivos verdadeiros para fazer mal ao James Potter. Só de se livrarem dele dos jogos de Quadribol é um grande alívio. - Amos ergueu a mão esquerda, olhando como interessado para as unhas bem feitas e lixadas.

-Você não teria coragem. - A voz falhou e seus olhos começaram a marejar, sua vista se tornou embaçada e sua mente parou de funcionar. Seu chão tinha sido puxado, ela não sabia para onde correr.

-Quer tentar a sorte?

* * *

Quando o trem freou, os adolescentes pegaram as suas malas do bagageiro de dentro das cabines, se preparando para saírem da locomotiva. Aos poucos, eles desceram cautelosamente pelas escadas, chegando a estação de madeira e caminhando em direção à pequena trilha que dava para a vila. As casas eram quase todas do mesmo tamanho, diferenciando por poucos centímetros uma das outras, algumas eram tortas, mas todas eram de madeira com telhado escuro.

Como sempre acontecia, os monitores eram os últimos a sair depois de inspecionar cada vagão e terem a certeza de que todos os alunos não estavam lá dentro. James, Sirius e Peter esperavam por Remus. Dorcas, Marlene e Emmeline esperavam por Lily. O grupo de seis amigos conversava e ria. Era impressionante e curioso o jeito que se uniam.

Potter era praticamente um irmão para Marlene e Dorcas e um ótimo amigo para Emmeline. Sirius se dava bem com Dorcas e Emmeline, mas Marlene e ele estavam sempre implicando um com o outro e Lily desaprovava as atitudes de Black. Remus, bem, o jovem monitor era grande amigo de Lily, Marlene e Emme, mas quando o assunto era Dorcas, o garoto ficava com as bochechas tão vermelhas quanto a cor predominante da bandeira da Grifinória. Quanto a Peter, ele era tímido demais para ter uma melhor amiga, somente conhecia as garotas - e por conhecer, quer dizer que todas as vezes que se cruzavam pelos corredores e as meninas sorriam, ele abaixava a cabeça e corria, tropeçando em seus próprios pés.

-Por Merlin, que cheiro é esse? – Disse Emmeline enquanto levava a mão direita ao nariz, apertando de leve.

O cheiro azedo que começava a deixar a jovem enjoada tinha sido ignorado até então. Com a risada escandalosa de Sirius, Marlene arqueou as sobrancelhas, já imaginando que deveria ser algo arquitetado por eles. Dorcas tampou a área da boca e do nariz com a mão, enquanto um Peter envergonhado abaixava a cabeça e encarava os pés atentamente.

-Digamos que nosso querido amigo Peter teve um problema com o ônibus. Para o meu azar, estava sentado ao lado dele e, para a minha sorte, consegui perceber antes do jato vir em cima de mim. Empurrei a cabeça dele para baixo... O problema era que as pernas dele estavam no caminho. – Explicou James, começando a rir, enquanto bagunçava o cabelo do amigo com a mão. Sirius chorava de tanto que ria, passando a mão pelo cabelo comprido. Dorcas tampou a boca, segurando o riso, mas Marlene e Emmeline começaram a rir descontroladamente.

-Qual a graça? – Perguntou a ruiva, descendo do trem, acompanhada por Remus e um monitor da Corvinal, que fez uma careta para os marotos e saiu andando para longe deles apressado.

James se lembrava dele - pelo menos do primeiro nome. Era Saymor, um garoto que cometeu a maior infelicidade de sua vida ao comentar algo sobre as pernas de Marlene perto de Sirius. Sirius não perdeu tempo. Foram necessários dois socos no estômago para fazer o monitor chorar e pedir desculpas. Black até tentou bater mais, mas James tinha segurado o amigo, levando o maroto para longe antes que acabasse com a vida do rapaz. Como Remus tinha dito naquele dia, podia ver o capeta no olhar maníaco homicida de Sirius. O maroto de cabelo comprido revirou os olhos cinzas, fazendo uma careta, arrancando risadas de James e Remus.

-Nada não, ruivinha. – Respondeu James, recebendo uma careta da ruiva, que desceu do trem com passos fortes e nervosos, seguindo com as amigas à frente do grupo dos marotos pela trilha de areia em direção ao vilarejo. Por um segundo, James não conseguiu entender a reação de Evans, talvez só não quisesse chamar a atenção, manter as aparências. Devia ser isso. Os marotos ficaram para trás, conversando, porém Remus estava mais calado que o normal. As meninas seguiram na frente, de braços dados, uma apertando a outra com os ombros, cochichando.

-Não vai ter a mesma graça sem o Ranhoso. Devíamos ter usado a baba de diabrete no copo de água ao invés do banheiro. Vou ter que me contentar em perturbar o Peter durante toda a viagem. – Comentou Sirius, rindo alto, arrancando uma gargalhada de James. Mais a frente, Lily bufava, resmungando poucas coisas com as amigas.

-Eu estou decidido. Nessa viagem, eu vou fazer a ruivinha se apaixonar por mim. – Agora, foram Sirius e Peter que caíram na gargalhada com o comentário de James. Ainda não tinha contado aos amigos o que estava ocorrendo entre ele e a ruiva, preferiu deixar assim. Conhecia Sirius, ele iria acabar apostando um dinheiro que não tinha e perdendo esse mesmo dinheiro.

Os três marotos maiores e mais fortes vinham conversando na frente e o mais baixo rechonchudo vinha atrás, somente de cabeça baixa, ouvindo o que eles falavam. Eram poucas as vezes que Peter ousava comentar algo. As piadas de Sirius e o humor negro começavam a ficar sem graça com o tempo, exceto para aqueles três. Tente aturar alguém te chamando de rolha de poço sem cérebro durante anos e você vai perceber como isso não tem mais um pingo de humor quando você começa a se sentir menosprezado e diminuído na frente de pessoas que você considera como amigos. A amizade dói, não é?

-É mais fácil a McKinnon virar uma mulher pra mim do que isso acontecer. – Duvidou Sirius, revirando os olhos.

Por mais que aqueles dois bicudos tivessem sido feitos para ficar juntos, era óbvio que Black via Marlene como um garoto. Chegava até a contar para ela com quantas meninas tinha ficado no dia e até mesmo pedir para a garota falar sobre ele para alguém que estivesse afim. Aquilo era torturante para Marlene, que tinha um sentimento além da amizade por Sirius, mas era melhor ser amiga do que nada. Um dia, quem sabe, ele deixava de enxergá-la como a Leninha e visse a grande mulher que ela era.

-Eu não vou me meter nessa discussão porque minha sorte está muito boa para ser afetada assim. Uma semana sem lua cheia em um passeio da escola é bom demais pra mim. – Completou Remus em um sussurro para que as meninas não ouvissem.

Elas continuavam rindo e falando alto mais a frente. Algo como "não acredito" vindo de Emme e o nome de Diggory saindo da boca da Marlene fizeram James parar de andar no ato, tendo Peter quase esbarrando em suas costas. O maroto engoliu seco, franzindo os lábios. Remus e Sirius pararam passos a frente do maroto, Sirius com os braços cruzados e Remus com as mãos dentro dos bolsos.

-Pontas... – Começou Sirius, mas um grito meio alto vindo da histérica Marlene fez todos pararem de falar qualquer coisa e prestar atenção nelas.

Dorcas tampava a boca de Marlene com as mãos, a baixinha tendo que ficar nas pontas dos pés para isso e Emme abaixou a cabeça, como se não quisesse ver o que iria acontecer a seguir. Lily tinha parado de andar quase no mesmo momento que James. Sentia o olhar do moreno em sua nuca e se arrepiou por completo, encolhendo os ombros e encarando o chão. Remus com certeza iria contar para James o que tinha acontecido e ela teria que arcar com as conseqüências.

-O que fez o Diggory? – A voz de James saiu rouca, grossa, visivelmente nervosa e alterada. Por um instante, achou que ela fosse dizer que ele tinha sido jogado para fora do trem e aquilo seria motivo para comemoração e não aquele escândalo todo.

Ele estava com ciúmes. Falar de Amos perto dele era pedir para alimentar o mau humor do maroto de óculos. Sirius abaixou a cabeça e Remus passou a mão pelo cabelo, soltando a respiração de maneira depressiva, como se o que fosse sair de sua boca a seguir pudesse matar alguém.

-Eles... Voltaram. – Respondeu baixo Lupin, cerrando os olhos, esperando a reação do amigo.

James levou um, dois, três segundos para processar o que tinha ouvido. Eles voltaram o que? Precisava ouvir o restante para acreditar, mas sabia que doeria ainda mais se ouvisse. Seu coração martelava tão forte que ele achava que todos estavam ouvindo. Pela expressão de velório dos amigos, ele sabia o que significava. Eles tinham voltado. E a ideia foi repugnante. O que tinha acontecido com a Lily Evans que passou parte das férias trocando cartas e jogando indiretas para ele? Ela o queria, como ele a queria. Será que ela tinha decidido jogar com ele e magoá-lo? Não, sua Lily não faria isso.

Emmeline balançava a cabeça, meio que negando que aquilo fosse verdade e Peter observava tudo com os olhos arregalados. James engoliu seco, fechando os punhos com força o suficiente para que seus ossos estalassem. Tudo tinha acontecido rápido demais. Durante a viagem, pelo que Lupin tinha entendido, Amos foi procurar a ruiva e pedir uma segunda chance para que eles pudessem recomeçar o namoro e ela aceitou. Pelo menos tinha sido assim que ela tinha contado. Lily preferiu que Remus contasse. Ela não conseguiria, não teria coragem. Iria chorar e estragar tudo.

Remus não sabia os detalhes, Lily só tinha lhe contado aquilo nos poucos minutos que ficaram juntos vistoriando os vagões. Sirius arqueou as sobrancelhas, olhando para Lily e soltando um rosnado bem típico de cachorro.

-James... – Tentou Sirius se aproximando do amigo, mas tudo que recebeu foi um empurrão no peitoral, o afastando e James passou andando, praticamente correndo, por eles e pelas meninas, esbarrando de propósito na parte de trás do ombro da ruiva, quase a derrubando no chão, partindo em direção ao vilarejo sem sequer olhar para trás.

–Qual é o seu problema?! – A voz de Sirius era alta e grossa. Ele estava nervoso. Se aproximou do grupo das meninas, com Remus logo atrás para que ele não fizesse qualquer bobagem. Sirius tocou o ombro de Lily e a virou de frente para si, mantendo a boca entre aberta, olhando a ruiva.

Seus olhos cinzas perderam o brilho de raiva e ficaram confusos. Os olhos verdes da monitora estavam cheios de lágrimas. Parecia que ela segurava o choro, mas não conseguia com muito sucesso, pois algumas lágrimas escaparam pelos cantos de seus olhos e desceram pelas suas bochechas avermelhadas, marcando a pele branca.

–Eu sempre disse pra ele que você não prestava. Quem sabe assim ele não me escuta. – Disse Sirius ríspido, soltando a garota e passando por ela, seguindo a direção que James tinha tomado, querendo achar o amigo, seguido por Remus e Peter.

-Nunca mais eu digo que James é um destruidor de corações. Você acabou com o menino, agora. – Comentou Emmeline, vendo Dorcas soltar Marlene.

A baixinha mantinha os olhos no chão, não acreditando que aquilo estava acontecendo. Marlene franziu o cenho, empurrando Lily devagar com a ponta do dedo indicador, como se aquilo fosse ser pior do que uma facada e, para a ruiva, estava sendo.

-O garoto mudou por você! Ele fez tudo que você exigiu. Se você pedisse pra ele pular da torre, ele pulava por você. Você terminou com o Amos por causa dele e agora faz isso!? – Bufou Marlene, indignada, se afastando da amiga e cruzando os braços.

Não que Marlene achasse certo o que James fazia com as outras garotas, mas ele era um dos seus melhores amigos e nada mais justo do que defender Potter. Ela não gostava de Amos e vinha ajudando James com Lily desde o quinto ano, quando o rapaz tinha se demonstrado realmente apaixonado pela ruiva.

-Lene, menos. Ainda não entendi bem o porquê, mas a Lily deve ter os seus motivos... Não é? – O tom de voz de Dorcas era praticamente uma suplica.

Do mesmo jeito que tinha Evans como uma de suas melhores amigas, James era um irmão para ela. Engoliu seco, os olhos castanhos brilhando em busca de qualquer coisa que ela pudesse dizer. Foi como tirar um peso de seus ombros. Lily respirou fundo, deixando mais lágrimas escorrerem por seu rosto branco e desabafou com suas melhores amigas. Sabia que dali suas lamurias não sairiam e teria um apoio e conselhos. Precisava disso. Estava confusa e desorientada.

* * *

Mesmo tonto James sabia exatamente a explicação simples de onde seria o albergue onde ficariam hospedados. Era um simples bem no centro do vilarejo. Alto, inclinado para a esquerda, com janelas sujas e mais tortas ainda por toda sua extensão. Assim que empurrou a porta de madeira, os olhares dos poucos alunos assustados enquanto Minerva terminava de dizer quem iria dividir o quarto, fizeram James gelar e seguir em silêncio para um canto qualquer sobre o olhar de reprovação de sua professora nada preferida.

Fechou os olhos, pensando que aquilo só podia ser um pesadelo. Os meses que Amos e Lily formaram o casal 'perfeição', foram os piores para James. Eles assumiram o relacionamento sério somente por um mês, mas o romance surgiu três meses antes disso. Os dois viviam juntos para todos os lados e era sempre como se alguém tivesse tomado seu lugar em algo importante. Agora, que estava disposto a conquistá-la, tinha recebido aquela péssima notícia. Talvez, fosse melhor. Se ela estava bem com ele, por que incomodar? Amos parecia ser um cara melhor que ele e sabia lidar melhor com sentimentos.

-Não fica assim. Ela não te merece. – A voz baixa de Sirius ao seu lado, fez James abrir os olhos e olhar de relance para o amigo, suspirando. Remus estava do outro lado e Peter estava em pé de fronte para eles como um guarda-costas, de braços cruzados.

-Quem sabe eu não a mereça? Quem eu quero enganar... Amos é o cara ideal pra ela. – Comentou James, apontando com a cabeça para o Lufano que subia as escadas. As garotas o idolatravam. Não como faziam com Sirius, que era algo como fruto proibido. Fugido dos Blacks, odiado pela família e com uma moto voadora. Mas Amos era o par perfeito, pelo que as últimas namoradas dele falaram, então, quem não queria um cara como esse?

-Não se engane com isso. Lily gosta de você, Pontas. – Disse Remus, tentando acalentar o amigo, sob o olhar de Sirius reprovando.

Para Almofadinhas, ela simplesmente se fazia de menina boa para conseguir o que queria. Não podia acreditar que alguém pudesse ser tão caridoso assim. Até mesmo James que havia o recebido em sua casa tinha seu lado negro.

Almofadinhas nunca iria acreditar nisso, mas Aluado acreditava fielmente nessa hipótese. A ruiva só estava atordoada, querendo fugir de algo inevitável e evitando sentimentos que já não tinham mais como ser escondidos. Ela queria um refugio para não admitir a si mesma o que todos já sabiam.

-Até parece. – Bufou Sirius, revirando os olhos, parando com o comentário ao ouvir Minerva chamar seu nome.

Pelo visto, James, Sirius, Remus e Peter estariam no mesmo quarto, como sempre. Pelo que tinham entendido do pouco que ouviram, havia uma escada no canto esquerdo que dava para os quartos das garotas e uma escada no canto direito que dava para os quartos dos garotos. Quando o barulho da porta se fez presente mais uma vez, James simplesmente deu as costas para quem entrava. Sabia quem era. Aquela sensação quente em sua nuca por culpa das orbes verdes que o observavam era inconfundível.

Ele não ousou olhar para ela. Simplesmente pegou a sua mala etiquetada numa pilha junto com as outras no canto do albergue e subiu as escadas, junto com Sirius, Peter e Remus. Já esses três, tiveram a coragem de olhar para baixo e a cena foi surpreendente. Lily estava encolhida em seus próprios braços, o rosto e os olhos vermelhos, enquanto as amigas falavam coisas baixas para ela. Se ela não tivesse acompanhado todo o caminho dos marotos até o topo da escada, talvez eles não tivessem visto que ela estava chorando ainda. Após os quartos separados, sendo que Emme, Lily, Lene e Dorcas ficaram no mesmo quarto. Tudo estava o mais anormal possível, como sempre esteve.


End file.
